WordStar:3.30:DOS/disk03/SPELSTAR.OVR
SpellStar. Strings 0x2E-0x5E Program name, release and serial. SpellStar - Release 3.30 - Serial # SPDDQLU1 0x61-0x95 Copyright. Copyright © 1983 MicroPro International Corporation 0x99-0x14F Empty spaces. 0x16A-0x16B Empty spaces. 0x269-0x277 Empty spaces. 0x7EB-0x80F Empty spaces. 0x812-0x837 Empty spaces. 0x84E Empty space. 0x856 Empty space. 0x85E Empty space. 0xDB1 Empty space. 0xDB4-0xE3A Empty spaces. 0xE92 Empty space. 0xEA9-0xEDE Program name, release and serial. SpellStar - Release 3.30 - Serial # SS9999XX 0xEE0-0xF14 Copyright. Copyright © 1983 MicroPro International Corporation 0xF17 Empty space. 0xF19 Empty space. 0xF1B-0xF3C O P E R A T I O N S 0xF3E Empty space. 0xF40-0xF47 Empty spaces. 0xF49-0xF4C] C 0xF4E-0xF6D - Check spelling 0xF6F-0xF76 Empty spaces. 0xF78-0xF7B M 0xF7D-0xF9C - Maintain dictionary 0xF9E-0xFA5 Empty spaces. 0xFA7-0xFAA X 0xFAC-0xFCC - Exit to WordStar no-file menu 0xFCE Empty space. 0xFD0 Empty space. 0xFD2 Empty space. 0xFD4 Empty space. 0xFD6-0xFD9 Empty spaces. 0xFDB-0x100B If your dictionaries are not on the current disk, 0x100D Empty space. 0x100F-0x1016 Empty spaces. 0x1018-0x1041 insert the correct disk before continuing. 0x1043 Empty space. 0x1047-0x1058 Operation? 0x105D-0x1080 SpellStar - Spelling Check Operation 0x1082 Empty space. 0x1088-0x108F Checking 0x1091-0x109F Empty spaces. 0x10A3 Empty space. 0x10A8-0x10C9 SpellStar - Dictionary Maintenance 0x10CB Empty space. 0x10D1-0x10D8 Creating 0x10DA-0x10E8 Empty spaces. 0x10EC Empty space. 0x10F0-0x1106 SPELLING CHECK CONTROLS 0x1108 Empty space. 0x110A Empty space. 0x110C-0x110E D 0x1110-0x112F - Use another main dictionary = 0x1131 Empty space. 0x1133-0x1135 S 0x1137-0x1156 - Add supplemental dictionary = 0x1158 Empty space. 0x115A-0x115C F 0x115E-0x117D - Change file to be checked = 0x117F Empty space. 0x1181-0x1183 W 0x1185-0x11A4 - Change work drive = 0x11A6 Empty space. 0x11A8 Empty space. 0x11AA-0x11B1 0x11B3-0x11C9 - Start spelling check 0x11CB Empty space. 0x11CD-0x11D4 X 0x11D6-0x11FB - Exit to Operations Menu 0x11FF-0x121D DICTIONARY MAINTENANCE CONTROLS 0x121F Empty space. 0x1221-0x1223 F 0x1225-0x1251 - Change word file to use = 0x1253 Empty space. 0x1255-0x1257 D 0x1259-0x1285 - Change dictionary to update = 0x1287 Empty space. 0x1289-0x128B U 0x128D-0x12B9 - Change name of new or updated dictionary = 0x12BB Empty space. 0x12BD-0x12BF W 0x12C1-0x12ED - Change work drive for sort = 0x12EF-0x12F0 Empty spaces. 0x12F2-0x1316 DICTIONARY MAINTENANCE OPTIONS 0x1318 Empty space. 0x131A-0x131C N 0x131E-0x134A - Create a new dictionary = Empty space. [0x134E-0x1350 A 0x1352-0x137E - Add words = 0x1380 Empty space. 0x1382-0x1384 T 0x1386-0x13B2 - Delete words = 0x13B4 Empty space. 0x13B6-0x13B8 C 0x13BA-0x13E6 - Combine add/delete = 0x13E8 Empty space. 0x13EA-0x13EC S 0x13EE-0x141A - Use "S" words from ".ADD" file = 0x141C Empty space. 0x141E-0x1420 L 0x1422-0x144E - List dictionary words = 0x1450 Empty space. 0x1452 Empty space. 0x1454-0x145B 0x145D-0x147B - Start dictionary maintenance 0x147D Empty space. 0x147F-0x1486 X 0x1488-0x14CA - Exit to Operations Menu 0x14CE-0x14E0 Control to change? 0x14E4-0x1500 Control or option to change? 0x1504-0x1515 D - Dictionary: 0x1519-0x1537 This is the current dictionary. 0x153B-0x1565 Enter the drive, filename, and/or extent of 0x1569-0x1583 the main dictionary to use. 0x1587-0x1598 S - Supplement: 0x159C-0x15C1 This is the current supplemental dict. 0x15C5-0x15EF Enter the drive, filename, and/or extent of 0x15F3-0x1608 the supplement to use. 0x160C-0x1617 F - File: 0x161B-0x1633 This is the current file. 0x1637-0x1661 Enter the drive, filename, and/or extent of 0x1665-0x1674 the file to use. 0x1678-0x1688 D - Dictionary: 0x168C-0x16B3 Dictionary to update (add/delete words). 0x16B7-0x16E1 Enter the drive, filename, and/or extent of 0x16E5-0x16F9 different dictionary. 0x16FD-0x170B U - New dict: 0x170F-0x1734 This is the new or updated dictionary. 0x1738-0x1762 Enter the drive, filename, and/or extent of 0x1766-0x177A different dictionary. 0x177E-0x178F W - Work Drive: 0x1793-0x17BC This is drive to receive temporary sorting 0x17C0-0x17E7 files created by SpellStar. Enter letter 0x17EB-0x17FE of drive to be used. 0x1802-0x1813 N - New option: 0x1817-0x183C Create a new dictionary using words in 0x1840-0x1860 word file. Enter es or o. 0x1864-0x1873 A - Add words: 0x1877-0x189F Add all words in word file to dictionary. 0x18A3-0x18B6 Enter es or o. 0x18BA-0x18C7 T - Delete: 0x18CB-0x18EC Delete all words in word file from 0x18F0-0x1910 dictionary. Enter es or o. 0x1914-0x1922 C - Combine: 0x1926-0x194C Add all new words in word file to dict, 0x1950-0x197A and delete from dict all words in word file 0x197E-0x19A9 already in dictionary. Enter es or o. 0x19AD-0x19BA S - Use "S": 0x19BE-0x19E2 This option uses words from .ADD file 0x19E6-0x1A0C selected during spelling check to "add 0x1A10-0x1A34 to supplement". Enter es or o. 0x1A38-0x1A43 L - List: 0x1A47-0x1A6B List words from word file. Also list 0x1A6F-0x1A95 words in the new or updated dictionary. 0x1A99-0x1AAC Enter es or o. 0x1AB2-0x1ABE CURRENT VALUE 0x1AC0-0x1AC9 YES NO 0x1B26-0x1B54 E101: File not found on disk: X:FFFFFFFF.EEE 0x1B58-0x1B6F E102: Error during sort. 0x1B73-0x1B9A E103: Invalid word format in "add" file. 0x1B9E-0x1BD0 E104: Disk full while writing file X:FFFFFFFF.EEE. 0x1BD4-0x1BF6 E105: New file name already exists. 0x1BFA-0x1C2E W110: Invalid character in dictionary. Word Dropped: 0x1C32-0x1C5E W180: Memory exceeded. Partial words flagged. 0x1C62-0x1C8F W181: Word exceeds max length. Words bypassed. 0x1C93-0x1CBB E190: Insufficient memory for file areas. 0x1CBF-0x1CEF E191: Invalid record format in intermediate file. 0x1CF3-0x1D1B E192: Insufficient memory for table area. 0x1D1F-0x1D4B E193: Invalid character format in dictionary. 0x1D4F-0x1D6E Enter any key to restart. 0x1D72-0x1D93 E02A: WORKSPACE ERROR DURING SORT. 0x1D97-0x1DD3 SpellStar is now checking your document for misspelled words. 0x1DD5 Empty space. 0x1DD7-0x1E03 Number of words in document.......: x01E05-0x1E31 Number of different words.........: 0x1E33-0x1E5F Number of words in main dictionary: 0x1E61-0x1E8D Number of words in supplement.....: 0x1E8F-0x1EBB Number of dictionary words checked: 0x1EBD-0x1EE9 Number of misspelled words........: 0x1EEB-0x1F17 Total number of misspellings......: 0x1F29-0x1F5B SpellStar has completed proofreading your document. 0x1F5D-0x1F89 Enter "L" to list the misspelled words. 0x1F8B-0x1FB9 Enter to flag errors in your text. 0x1FBB-0x1FEB Enter "R" to abandon the check and restart. 0x1FEF Empty space. 0x1FF3-0x2024 SpellStar is now creating/updating your dictionary 0x2026 Empty space. 0x2028-0x2054 Number of words in word file................: 0x2056-0x2082 Number of different words in word file......: 0x2084-0x20B0 Number of words in dictionary being updated.: 0x20B2-0x20DE Number of words added to dictionary.........: 0x20E0-0x210C Number of words deleted from dictionary.....: 0x210E-0x213A Number of words in new or updated dictionary: 0x213E-0x2182 "Space" = continue, "C" = continuous listing, "^L" = stop/start list. 0x2186-0x21B4 Enter to flag errors, "R" to restart. 0x21B8-0x21E2 Enter to proceed, "R" to restart. 0x21E6-0x21FB of update words 0x21FF-0x2227 of words in new/updated dictionary 0x222B-0x2266 This word is in the dictionary. Should it be deleted? (Y/N) 0x226A-0x2279 Delete accepted. 0x227D-0x228C Delete rejected. 0x2290-0x22C2 SpellStar has flagged the misspellings in the text. 0x22C6-0x22F8 SpellStar has completed the dictionary maintenance. 0x22FC-0x2318 *** Operation Interrupted *** 0x231A-0x234C Enter "R" to restart, to resume operation. 0x2350-0x2385 SpellStar terminated. 0x38A-0x23BF If you changed disks at the beginning of this program, 0x23C1 Empty space. 0x23C3-0x23C9 Empty spaces. 0x23CB-0x23FC please insert the original disk before continuing. 0x23FE Empty space. 0x2401-0x243A Enter to correct errors in text, "R" to restart. 0x243F-0x2474 If you changed disks at the beginning of this program, 0x2476 Empty space. 0x2478-0x247E Empty spaces. 0x2480-0x24B1 please insert the original disk before continuing. 0x24B3 Empty space. 0x24B6-0x24EB Enter to return to WordStar, "R" to restart. 0x2BB8-0x2BC6 Empty spaces. 0x2BCF-0x2BDC Empty spaces. 0x2BDF-0x2C28 @@@ADD SPELSTARDCT NNNNNYN 0x2FC5-0x2FDA Program name and version. MicroPro SpellStar 1.0 0x2FDD-0x2FEE ??? @@1@@2@@3@@4@@@@@? 0x2FF0-0x2FFA Empty spaces. 0x3000-0x300A Empty spaces. 0x3152-0x31D8 Empty spaces. 0x3390-0x3423 Empty spaces. 0x34DB-0x34E5 WS.COM file. WS COM 0x3B1D-0x3B1E Empty spaces. 0x3B21-0x3B24 Empty spaces. 0x3B2D-0x3B51 Letters A-Z. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 0x3F38 Empty space. 0x3F3B-0x3F40 DCTSUP 0x3F4B-0x3F55 Empty spaces. 0x3F78-0x3F82 Empty spaces. 0x3FA5-0x3FAF Empty spaces. 0x3FD2-0x3FDC Empty spaces. 0x458F-0x48E2 Empty spaces. 0x4982-0x4A11 Empty spaces. 0x509A-0x509F ??? @@A@@A 0x50A9-0x50EE Empty spaces. 0x52E5-0x5304 Empty spaces.